1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive detection system and method for heartbeat peaks, which has a one-chip function to measure biopotential for the treatment of bradyarrhythmia caused by heart disease, and more particularly, to an adaptive detection system and method for heartbeat peaks, which can detect heartbeats to determine any diseases according to detected heartbeat signals and allow treatment by diagnosis.
2. Background Art
In general, a heartbeat detection module or system for the treatment of bradyarrhythmia caused by heart disease has a one-chip function for measuring biopotential, and includes a pair of electric leads attached to body regions of a patient above the heart to detect heartbeats and produce corresponding electro stimulations.
Examples of the heartbeat signal detection system are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 08-229013, published Sep. 10, 1996, and Korean Patent Application Publication 2002-0028539, published Apr. 17, 2002.
That is, Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 08-229013 discloses a heart pulse signal detection system as shown in FIG. 1. This detection system includes an amplifier 2 for amplifying an output from a pulse wave sensor 1, a low pass filter 3 for selectively passing a low frequency component of a pulse wave, a sample hold circuit 4 for sampling the low frequency component of the pulse wave for a predetermined period, an A/D converter for digitalizing an analog signal, a CPU 6 for receiving an output from the A/D converter 5, a keyboard 7 for acting as an input means of the CPU 6, a timer 8 having a clock generator and a counter, a memory 9 composed of a Read Only Memory (ROM) and a Random Access Memory (RAM) and an output device 10 for outputting a calculation result from the CPU 6. It is also described that the detection system can estimate electrocardiogram R-R intervals and their variations without having to use an electrocardiograph.
With this system, it is possible to easily produce a heartbeat wave R-R interval, the mean heartbeat wave R-R interval and the standard deviation of heartbeat wave R-R intervals. Since the heartbeat wave is transferred at a very high rate and transferred to the body weight substantially simultaneously with heart beating, the heartbeat wave R-R interval is presented to be equivalent with an electrocardiogram R-R interval.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Publication 2002-0028539 discloses an automatic system for heartbeat detection and emergency notification, as shown in FIG. 2, which includes an electrode 11, an amplification filter 12, a pulse wave shaper 13 and a pulse signal transmitter 14. This system monitors the condition of a patient, onto which the system is attached, for 24 hours by using electrocardiogram signals originating from heartbeats of the patent, and thus aids in managing the patient's condition. This system is designed to count the heartbeat number by detecting the electrocardiogram signals, which are produced from the heartbeats of the patient's body, in order to manage the patient's condition for 24 hours as well as to automatically generate an emergency signal in the event of an abnormal condition.
That is, the system stores heartbeat data in a memory for a predetermined time period, collects data by a data collector in the form of a database, analyzes the condition of the patient, and precedently proceeds to take the appropriate measure according to the patient's condition.